Symbol of the Dog
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: All creatures fade eventually, even spirits. So, when one of the great Inu spirits is about to fade, it becomes necessary to pass on her lineage to someone else. In this case, a young, anime loving teenage girl who by no means believes in fate. Little did Autumn know she was about to be thrown into the craziest adventure of her life! POST 1ST SERIES! PRE-FINAL ACT! SESSHOMARU X OC!
1. Chapter 1-The Cookie's Premonition

**Hello everybody, welcome to my new fanfic ****Symbol of the Dog****, the fifth fanfic in my ****Youkai Realm**** series. I'll be updating this story as often as possible, the first five to six updates being extremely quick because the first five chapter are already finished and only need to be cleaned.**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure, Humor, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pairings: STARING – Sesshomaru X OC  
CO STARING – Inuyasha X Kagome, Sango X Miroku**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. I do however own this fanfic and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Cookie's Premonition**

**Autumn's P.O.V.**  
We sat around the restaurant table as we finished our meal. My dad and I were misbehaving, as usual. Kicking each other under the dinner table, poking each other when Mom wasn't looking, trying to stab each other's hands with our forks, ect.

"Autumn, Dan, that's enough!" My mother ordered, beginning to get annoyed (and embarrassed) at our childish antics.

The two of us halted immediately, realizing that we'd been caught. So, we fell back on the strategy of smiling innocently and promising to behave, a promise that was VERY rarely kept.

"Why don't you two read your fortune cookies or something?" the woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

We agreed, my dad going first while my mother gathered her things to go. "A promotion is coming soon." My dad read his fortune cookie with a laugh as we all sat around the restaurant table.

"Oh yes, that's highly likely!" I joked; for we ran our own family ranch a little ways out of the small mountain town, my dad of course being the owner.

Another round of chuckles echoed around the small dining table as we prepared to leave. Reaching around, I grabbed my old, fringed, leather jacket and threw it on.

"Wait a moment, Autumn!" my mother called out to me, "What did yours say?"

"Oops! Almost forgot." I replied as I cracked open the fortune cookie and pulled out the small slip of paper hidden inside. My eyebrows creased in confusion as I examined it. "The symbol of the dog becomes you." I read out loud.

Both of my parents gave me odd looks before they both began chuckling anew. I too chuckled at the odd message as we left the restaurant. Dang, it was cold out! Just yesterday it'd been sunny and warm and today it was pouring and windy! Stupid Montana and its stupid bipolar spring weather! Heck, a week ago it'd been snowing!

The car ride home was pleasant as I sat in the backseat listening to country music on my IPod, which my brother had gotten me last year for my sixteenth birthday. Involved in the music as I was, it only seemed like a couple of minutes before we were home.

A yawn escaped me as I made my way inside and went to get ready for bed. Briefly running a brush through my layered, shoulder-length, dark gold hair, I quickly brushed my teeth before throwing on my pajamas and heading off to hop in bed.

"BOO!"

I shrieked in surprise as I opened the bathroom door to find my twerp of a dad waiting outside to scare the living crap out of me. "Geez, old man!" I snapped socking him in the arm, "You trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"

He only laughed as he made a half-ass attempt to tackle me, resulting in a bout of father, daughter ruff housing; something my mom always got onto us about. Anyways, in the end, it was me got dumped over the old geezer's shoulder as he hauled me off to my room. It wasn't very hard for him to do so. I was only about 5.6' and had a very slender frame; not frail, mind you, just slender and nicely curved. Over all, I barely hit 110lbs and my dad was strong, so yeah!

Dropping me in bed, my father ruffled my wild locks fondly as he stuffed me under the covers. I glared accusingly at him with narrowed light green eyes as I plotted my come back, _"Hmm… Maybe I'll tie his shoe laces together tomorrow morning?"_

"Now get a good night sleep." my dad ordered, ruffling my hair once more before departing from my midst.

"Night, Dad!" I called out after his retreating form as he closed the door to my room.

"Goodnight, Hon." I barely heard him reply as my bedroom door latched.

I waited several minutes, hoping for sleep to overcome me, but to no avail. _"Damnit! I thought I was tired!" _I mentally hissed to myself. After a few more minutes of dreary, dark silence, I finally couldn't take it any longer. Rolling over, I reached over the edge of my bed to grab my laptop and head phones, as well as some DVDs of my favorite anime, Inuyasha.

_'Can't sleep, watch anime until you can!' _

That was always my theory, and it usually worked. So, popping in the 3rd Season DVD, I proceeded to watch the greatest anime that ever existed. I had already completed the whole first series (several times, actually) but still had yet to see the Final Act. All in all, Sesshomaru was my favorite character and, no, it wasn't simply because he was hot. Now, don't get me wrong! I DO think he's hot! That's just not the reason he's my favorite character.

Personally, Sesshomaru's my favorite character because of his plot line. At first he's like this really terrible bad dude that you like totally hate, except for his hotness, and then Rin comes along. I always loved watching the change evolve in him throughout the continuation of the series as he traveled with a small human child. He always seems to be a heartless bastard on the outside, but the way he acts around Rin proves that he truly does have a heart.

_The symbol of the dog becomes you._

You know, come to think of it, Sesshy was a dog demon or, in correct terms, an Inu Daiyoukai. _"Maybe that's what the cookie meant," _I thought in sarcastic amusement, _"saying that the dog becomes me because my favorite anime character from my favorite anime happens to be a dog."_ A small laugh left my throat at the thought and the last thing I remembered seeing before I conked out was a little puff of steam wafting of a Jaken's head as a result of being punched by the white-haired lord.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1 for ya'all! Hope you enjoyed it! Now please, please, PLEASE review! I really wanna here how you liked it. :) Praise, suggestions, and/or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome! However, NO FLAMES! Also, please follow and favorite as well. The next chapter will be up REALLY soon as soon as I clean it so stay tuned. :D See you then!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT!  
-YOUKAI REALM-  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X Kagome - ONESHOT  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Youkai OC X Haruhi Fujioka  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Youkai OC X Lydia Carlton**

**-OTHERS-  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - Byakuya Kuchiki X OC - DRABBLES  
Ice Cream For Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray Fullbuster X Lucy Heartfillia - ONESHOT**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2-Spirit of the Dog

**Well, here's chapter 2! But first, a cookie to my reviewer ZeroGiou1993! Also, a cookie to first person who followed and favorited this story, DaiyuAngel! Okaydokay, hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. I do however own this fanfic and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Spirit of the Dog**

**Autumn's P.O.V.**  
"Nnnn… Just five more minutes!" I whined as I felt someone poke my face, disturbing me from my peaceful slumber, _"Stupid Dad!"_

**POKE! POKE!**

_"That's it!" _My light green eyes flew open only to be looking straight into the amber eyes of my cat. Yes, it was the damn cat that had been poking me! "What is it, Tiger?" I growled at the fuzzy little creature perched on my chest.

Tiger's mouth opened in a soft mewl before she hopped off the bed and walked over to sit down by her empty food dish.

"You want breakfast?" I asked the dark tabby in which she promptly responded to with a cheery meow of approval. "Okay, okay…" I yawned, dragging my butt out from underneath the cozy covers, "I'm coming."

After feeding the cat, I made quick work of getting dressed, throwing on some blue jeans, a gray basketball tank top, and my old fringed leather jacket. Remembering last night's occurrence, I made a b-line for my parent's bedroom and quickly tied my dad's shoelaces in a knot before heading down to eat breakfast. Briefly I looked down at my watch, _"6:45. Yup! Breakfast should be about done."_

"Morning, Kido!" my dad greeted me as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning." I yawned back in reply, grinning as I said, "I left you a little present back in your room."

The ranchman gave me a wary look, "Do I wanna know what it is?"

"Maaaybe…" I stressed, my green eyes glinting with mischief.

"All right, that's enough, you two." My mom ordered as she sat a plate of eggs and hash browns down in front of the both of us, "Now eat."

At the woman's command, we all began our family meal, small talk ensuing between the small lot of us. "So, got any plans today, young lady?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "as soon as I'm done eating breakfast I'm gonna run into town really quick to pick up my violin. It should be repaired by now. In fact," I continued, standing up, "I should probably get going."

"Wait a moment, Autmn! Would you mind running to the local market and buying us a few things for dinner tonight?" my mother asked me as I prepared to head outside, handing me a short shopping list.

"Sure, no prob!" I replied cheerfully as I headed out. The rain was coming down in bucket loads as I walked towards my old truck.

"You heading out, Autumn?" Hank, our ranch foreman, called out from across the yard.

"Yup!" I hollered back over the pounding of the rain before opening the pickup door and hopping in the driver's seat.

It wasn't long, only about a half an hour, later that I found myself rolling into town. Having flipped on the radio and rocked along to country music the whole way, time had kinda been lost to me on the trip. Pulling into the parking lot, I made a mad dash through the rain and into the market building.

_"Now to look at the list." _I decided as I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket, _"Chicken base, red potatoes, onions, and milk. Simple! Short and sweet, just how I like it!"_

It didn't take long for me to finish the shopping; it was a pretty short list after all. Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting in my eye. Hissing with surprise, my hand flew up to cover the hurting object. It felt as if something had gotten into it. _"Probably just a stupid eyelash." _I mentally growled.

Sure enough, as I entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror, one of my long eyelashes had fallen into my eye. Being able to see it in the mirror, it was an easy task to pick the little bugger out. "Much better." I sighed as I blinked a few times, reassuring myself that there was nothing left in my eye. Imagine my surprise when as I opened my eyes, there was a large golden dog staring back at me in the mirror.

A startled scream escaped my person as I leapt back in shock. But as quickly as it had appeared, the image was gone just like that. I blinked several more times in stunned silence. _"Weird," _I mulled over nervously, _"I must have been imagining things…"_

Hurriedly heading out of the creepy bathroom, I exited the small store. Standing under the building overhang, I prepared to make another mad dash, this time for my truck as the rain seemed to be coming down even harder than before. I was just preparing to speed off when an old woman's voice stopped me.

"You there, Child. Come here!"

Halting in my tracks, I turned around to find myself facing an old gypsy woman. "May I help you, Ma'am?" I asked. To be honest, I wasn't particularly fond of gypsies and/or fortune tellers, but I was civil, none the less.

"I can tell you your fortune." She replied with a mysterious air, grinning frighteningly all the while.

"No, thank you!" I retorted instantly, for I was NOT interested in the least. Turning, I was once again just about to dash off when…

"You need to hear what I have to say!" the old woman snapped desperately, running up and grabbing my sleeve, "Free of charge!"

I sighed softly; guess I had nothing to lose. "All right, I'm listening." I growled.

Almost instantly, the gypsy woman made a grab for my palm before opening it up and seemingly scrutinizing my hand. "A unique destiny lies ahead of you." She spoke, her eyes widening greatly, "The spirit of the dog has set its sights upon you. Relentless, it will chase you down-"

My own green eyes widened in shock, an image of the dog in the mirror flashing through my mind.

The old woman observed my reaction carefully, a look of pure shock crossing her face. "Y-You've seen it?!" she breathed.

Instantly, I jerked my palm out of her hands. "Don't be ridiculous!" I snapped irritably, a bit of fear beginning to creep into my being. First the damn fortune cookie last night, then the image in the mirror, and NOW the old gypsy woman! Whirling around, I charged off to my car. Screw picking up my violin, I was going home!

Driving down the road, I put on some country music to help ease my nerves. "Damn gypsy woman…" I muttered under my breath. I was just out of town when suddenly, I hit something. A scream escaped my throat as I came skidding to a stop. Leaping out of the car, I ran outside into the pouring rain. A soft whimper greeted my ears. I froze, _"Was that a… dog?!"_

Running over to the roadside ditch, I peered down inside. My eyes grew the size of saucers as I found myself staring at the same dog that I'd seen earlier in the mirror.

"Finally, you've come." A female voice assaulted my ears.

I was fairly sure that at that moment I heard my jaw unhinge and fall to the ground, _"Did that dog just talk?!"_

"At last, I have found someone worthy of possessing a power such as mine." The dog spoke out again, its voice fading away.

"Hey, are you all right?!" I asked in a panic. Damn, my day just kept getting weirder and weirder! I mean seriously! I was talking to a freaking dog! Bending down, I placed a gentle hand on the canine. But as soon as I did, it was as if a powerful chain wrapped its way around my body. Terror filled my being as I tried to scream but failed to make a sound. Suddenly, a piercing pain wracked through my entire system. Blackness soon began to close around me and the last thing I remembered was the gentle sound of pouring rain around me as I faded into darkness.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Please, PLEASE review! I need reviews if I'm to be inspired to continue writing! Also, pretty please follow and favorite as well! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one. See ya then!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	3. Chapter 3-Nothing Short of the Best

**Tadaa! *opens curtain* Here's chapter 3 folks! However, first a HUGE thanks, as well as a cookie, to my AMAZING reviewer Transformers' BABY! YOU ARE AWESOME! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have already followed and/or favorite this story. LOVE YOU ALL! Anyways, hope ya'all enjoy chapter 3!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Just to let you know, we'll be taking a quick break from Autumn's P.O.V. to visit and see what's happening in the Inuyasha world simultaneous to the last chapter which took place in Autumn's world. So, this chapter will be in Sesshomaru's P.O.V. YAY! We'll get back to what happened to Autumn in the next chapter! :D**

**Terms to know...  
Youkai - Demon  
Inu - Dog  
Kappa - Small Toad Like Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Nothing Short of the Best**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.  
**"Jaken, are there any changes in the crystal?" I addressed my small servant.

"N-No, Milord!" the Kappa replied quickly as he peered down at the small fragment in his hands, "None whatsoever."

My golden eyes narrowed ever so slightly in annoyance. Lately, I'd been unable to find neither hide nor hair of that vermin, Naraku, nor his disgustingly beating heart. I had hoped that by using the strange crystal, I'd be able to track it down easier. But now that did not seem to be the case.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Though I did not turn around nor pause in my step, my hearing focused on the small mortal child trailing along behind me; knowing that she would continue in but a moment.

"Rin is really hungry." She continued as predicted, "May she go get some food?"

"Silly girl," Jaken exploded, "we do not have time to stop and eat. Now quit your complaining and-"

"Jaken!" I snapped with a low growl in my voice as the fool lectured the girl, for the pup was mine to command, not his, "Leave her be."

As expected, the Kappa instantly fell to his knees, begging for my forgiveness in a pitiful fashion; one which I coldly ignored as I turned to face my ward. "Hn… Do not be long, Rin." I ordered calmly.

"Yes, Milord!" the human child replied instantly, a cheery grin on her face as she took off into the woods.

Smoothly, I walked over and sat myself down; leaning up against one of the forest trees; but no relaxation was to come to my being. True, I never fully relaxed out in the open. But lately, I felt greatly on edge; much more so than usual. For recently, a disturbing premonition had been prodding at my mind, telling me that something big was about to happen and that it **didn't** involve Naraku.

Suddenly, speak of the devil, the filthy creature's scent invaded my nose. A low, menacing growl escaped my throat as I moved into a standing position. _"Wait…" _I paused briefly. Taking in the scent again, I deduced that it wasn't actually from Naraku, but his incarnation. _"Kagura." _I mulled thought of the wind sorceress over in my mind, _"Hn… though she may not be Naraku, she might know of his whereabouts."_

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?!" Jaken squealed as I suddenly took to the skies.

Not bothering to answer, I entered my energy ball as I sped off in the direction in whence the scent was coming from. It did not tell me long to find the wench as she was not bothering to conceal her presence while she sat and watched the stars. She must have been deep in thought as she jumped with surprise when I landed languidly in her midst.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru." She stuttered, still taken-aback from my sudden appearance.

"Where is Naraku?" I asked the wind witch coldly, for she had better have the answers in which I sought.

"Heh!" the crimson-eyed female scoffed irritably, "Beats me. Seems he's up and disappeared."

_"So, I've noticed!" _I growled irritably in my head. "You are his incarnation and yet you know not of the location of your master?" I pressed further, determined to get at least a small lead of the wretched being.

Not surprisingly, the sorceress turned to me with a look of rage filling her red eyes as I referred to Naraku as her master. "I have no idea where he is!" Kagura hissed furiously, "You know Naraku doesn't trust me. The bastard's left me under Hakudoshi's watch while he's away." She paused, seeing that I was about to speak, "And don't even think about asking me the location of his heart, cause I don't know that either."

My mouth closed at her ending comment as my golden eyes flickered with annoyance. "If you are under that child's watch, than where is he?" I demanded. If I couldn't get answers from the woman sitting in front of me, then perhaps I could torture some information out of him.

"Hmph! He's not around right now. I snuck away to get some air." The wind witch grumbled, "Being with him day in and day out it so stifling!"

_"Useless!" _I mentally hissed with frustration. Whirling around, I began to walk off back in the direction of whence I'd come.

"Oh? Leaving so soon, Sesshomaru?" the female inquired, a bit of coyness seeping into her voice.

Briefly, I paused and turned back so as to face her, "This Sesshomaru has nothing more in which to discuss with you."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, standing up and approaching me with slow alluring steps, "I can see it in your eyes, Sesshomaru. Something is wearing on your mind. You're uneasy." Kagura stated, pausing as she shrugged her shoulders while crossing her arms over her chest, "Works for me, cause I'm bored and also unable to find any peace. So, why don't we have a little fun together, hmm? Perhaps we could both find some temporary peace during the heat of this promising night?"

My golden eyes turned to chips of golden ice as I instantly understood what she was insinuating, _"How dare she suggest that I, Sesshomaru would perform in such a lowly manner!" _"I decline." I spoke coldly before taking off towards the skies, leaving a fuming crimson-eyed female behind me.

It never ceased to annoy me, the constant array of females, both Youkai and mortal alike, trying to worm their way into my bed and presenting themselves as candidates for becoming my mate. Of course, I knew that I'd have to take a mate eventually, for it was essential for me to pass on my proud lineage. But I was the great Lord Sesshomaru, and therefore, not just any female would suffice. Long ago, I had decided that I would accept nothing less than a pureblooded Inu, like myself, for a mate so that my pups also were of pure breeding; my high standards resulting in the reason that I'd been unmated for so long. For, while Inu females were rare, full-blooded ones were even rarer. The only full-blooded Inu female that I currently had knowledge of was my own mother.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted me with a cheerful smile as I landed in a clearing within the woods.

"Rin." I calmly acknowledged the child's presence, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Milord!" she replied promptly, "Rin is quite full now!"

"Hn." Was my stoic reply as I began walking on ahead, grabbing the attention of my sulking servant along the way, "Let's go." Hopefully, if I simply kept moving, I'd be able to shake off the uneasiness I was currently feeling.

* * *

**Hmm... Is it just me or did I make Kagura a little OOC? Meh, *shrugs shoulders* oh well. LOL! Sorry if I made her out that way, but I'm really not a Kagura fan. Sorry, SesshUra fans, no Sesshy Kagura love here, lol! Don't like, don't read. Anyways, for those who DO and ARE liking this story, PLEASE review. I ain't posting the next chapter (which, by the way, is finished) until I get at least one more review. So, REVIEW! (pwease?) Also, pretty please follow and favorite while you're at it. See ya in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4-Turn of Events

**Dum roll, please! *drum rolls* Here's chapter 4! Anyways, we'll be going back to Autumn's P.O.V. now that we've had a quick look in Sesshy's mind. But first a big slice of cake to my AWESOME reviewer: Enlightened Tenshi! YOU'RE AMAZING! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story! LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Turn of Events**

**Autumn's P.O.V.  
**_The world around me was strange… it was dark and misty. _

_"Young One."_

_I jumped as the female voice addressed me. Turning around, I found myself once again facing the golden dog. Wait a moment, was she glowing?!_

_"Listen to me closely, Young One, for I do not have much time." She ordered._

_I blinked in surprise, quite sure now that my day couldn't possibly get any stranger._

_"I am the remaining being of one of the great Inu spirits." The canine informed me, "Over the last several centuries, I have been searching for someone worthy of possessing my essence and power, a person worthy of the Inu bloodline."_

_"You're essence?" I repeated in confusion._

_"Yes." She continued, "Sadly, as of late, what remains of my spirit has been fading away, causing my situation to turn desperate. I'm sorry young one, for you shall have many burdens to bear. But you are the one I have chosen to succeed me."_

_"Wait!" I cried out as the Golden Inu began disappearing before my very eyes, "What do you me succeed you?! What did you do to me?!"_

_"You shall find out soon, Child." The spirit stated as she faded away entirely, "Farewell and good luck."_

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a cool breeze brush against my pale skin, a deep sadness seemed to penetrate my soul as I thought about my dream. Sitting up painfully, I took a look at my surroundings.

It was forest… Lots of lush, green forest.

_"Since when the hell did cities have forests?!" _I almost screamed. The air was also pure, like mountains, unlike the dirty city. I looked down at what was supposed to be the drainage ditch that I'd walked into. Well, seemed like the drainage ditch had magically turned into a beautiful flowing river (note extreme sarcasm), _"What the hell! Am I dreaming?!"_

No, I knew I couldn't be dreaming because I'd just been dreaming only a couple of minutes ago. You can't dream in a dream! _"What?! Did that stupid ditch fill up and wash me down to Glacier National Park or something?!" _There was only one way to find out. True, that shouldn't even be possible, but I sure as hell wasn't anywhere NEAR the place where I called home. So, gathering myself up, I decided to follow the river; my best bet on finding any civilization.

As I walked, a weird feeling began to crawl up inside of me. I mean, yeah, I still hurt like hell and was still thoroughly freaked out about everything that'd happened. But that wasn't all. My body felt… different somehow.

"You there, Woman." A gurgly voice suddenly called out behind me, "Just where do you think you're going?"

I instantly whirled around the face the person who had addressed me but came to a frozen standstill when I saw him.

_"OH."_

_"MY."_

_"GOD!"_

It was a Youkai, like a fricken Inuyasha Youkai! Wait just a moment… he was an Inuyasha Youkai! The bastard standing in front of me was an anime character!

_"Just what the hell is going on here?!" _I mentally panicked while keeping on a calm, stoic face. The damn Youkai standing a little ways off in front of me was friggen huge! By the looks of it, I was pretty sure it was an Oni.

I inwardly cringed as the brute roamed me over with appraising eyes. "Hmm… I can feel a powerful Youki radiating off of you. Strong Youkai females are a rarity indeed," he paused, "Become my woman and I shall let you live."

But he had lost me as soon as he said 'youki' and called me a Youkai. _"Dude! I'm a human, you dumbass! You'd think he'd be able to smell it!" _I thought with disbelief. Seriously, was this guy crazy? I glanced over at my reflection in the water, _"I'm a huma-"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" a blood-curling shriek left me as I saw the person staring back at me in the reflection. Yeah, it was me but there had been a few anatomy adjustments. First, instead of having short well clipped fingernails, my nails had turned into razor sharp claws, capable of ripping flesh with ease. Secondly, my normally rounded ears had turned pointy, almost like the ears of an elf. Thirdly, and even more disturbingly, my face had been adorned with a midnight blue magenta stripe on each cheek! Very carefully, so as not to cut myself, I lifted my upper lip. Sure enough, a pair of gleaming fangs glistened brightly as the sun hit their being.

_"I've been turned into a Youkai!"_

I continued to stare at my reflection, my eyes widening with shock as another realization hit me.

_"Holy shit! I've been turned into an __**anime **__Youkai! That golden mutt turned me into an anime Youkai and stuffed me into Inuyasha!"_

My body suddenly began feeling very faint as I began wobbling, overloading with the information that I'd just taken in.

1. I was a Youkai!

2. was an anime character!

3. I was in the fricken anime Inuyasha!

4. That golden dog from before was from here too!

_"Oh, hell no girl! You are so NOT fainting!" _I steeled myself as I dragged my attention back to the problem standing approximately twenty feet in front of me with a confused look on his face.

"Well?" he demanded, "What is your answer?"

"Oh hell to the NO!" I snapped back at him. Perhaps not the best idea as I could see his look of temporary confusion be instantly replaced by indescribable rage. _"Damnit! Think, think, THINK!" _I screamed inside my head. But it was too late, as the Oni charged me. I looked around desperately for something to defend with myself with. _"Use your claws, dumbass!" _I chided my idiot self, and I did just that.

As the brute lunged for me, I sidestepped him with ease before positioning my hand in an arrow like shape and stabbing it through his heart. I barely resisted the urge to vomit as I felt my hand pierce through his flesh, his blood trickling down my arm as his body became nothing but a lifeless corpse.

_"Wait a moment! What's that?" _I wondered as I felt something hard and sharp, almost like a piece of glass, imbedded inside of his chest. Gripping it firmly, I gave my bloodied hand a hank as I pulled it out. Imagine my shock as I found myself holding a Sacred Jewel Shard.

Well, that definitely confirmed it. I was stuck in the anime Inuyasha.

Another dizzy streak hit me full force, so I wisely decided to sit down. Just what the hell had I gotten myself into?! What was I supposed to do now?! How the hell was I supposed to get home?! AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK TO NORMAL?! Miserably, I stared down at the Sacred Jewel Shard in my hand. Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind. If I held on to it, than Kagome should be able to sense it and that means that they'd find me! And, chances are, that if I explained my situation to them they might be able to help me! Kagome was from a different world, after all. So, there was no reason why they wouldn't believe that I was as well!

_"Then again…" _I mused, _"If I have a sacred jewel shard…" _a gulp sounded in my throat, _"then that means Naraku is sure to come after me as well."_

_PAUSE…_

Hopeful rescue with certain peril, or no rescue at all, alone out here in the middle of ancient Japan with probable death?

"Well," I huffed, shoving the jewel shard down into my pocket, "Guess now all I can do is wait and hope for someone to arrive." All I could do now was wait and see who found me first, Naraku or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think. I'm BEGGING you here! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I ain't posting the next chapter until I get at least a couple more reviews. Oh, also please follow and favorite if you're enjoying the story. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	5. Chapter 5-A New Start

**Alrighty folks, here's the new chapter! But first, thank you guys SOOO much for all the awesome reviews! Cookies for my seven AWESEOME reviewers: Enlightened Tenshi, RosesMoon, breannapierson, Spyrkle10, lilsakuraxxXX, MsWildLuck, and helmbonichos! YOU'RE THE BEST! I am now fully satisfied and one-hundred percent inspired to continue with this story! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either favorited and/or followed this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 5!**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-A New Start**

**Autumn's P.O.V.  
**It was getting to be dusk as I sat quietly by the rolling river. Several hours had passed since I'd woken up and discovered my new species, well, sort of. I wasn't exactly sure what kind of Youkai I was but, after my little dream talk with a certain someone who told me I was going to inherit her essence, let's just say I had my suspicions.

Anyways, during the several hours of quiet sitting, I'd wisely decided to try and get used to my new body. I'd discovered that my sense of smell and hearing had become incredibly advanced with my new lineage. So, my last couple hours had been spent getting used to and adjusting my new senses to work properly.

All the same, even with that to keep me occupied, I was getting pretty tired of just sitting and waiting. After all, who the hell knew when those morons would show up! Then again, if I wondered off I'd probably just end up getting even more lost then I already was. I sighed, _"What to do, what to do…"_

Suddenly, my newly trained ears picked up the sound of voices approaching. My heart gave a tremendous leap as I recognized them.

"It's this way, Inuyasha. I'm sure I sensed a Sacred Jewel shard over here!"

"Keh! Point!"

"Over there!"

A moment later, Inuyasha came leaping through the foliage to land in front of me. "All right, wench," he growled, "give me the Sacred Jewel shard and no one gets hurt!"

I could feel myself sweat-drop slightly, _"Okay, genius! They're here. Now what?!"_

"Feh! No answer, huh? Fine, guess we'll have to do it the hard way." The hanyou smirked, drawing Tetsuaiga.

_"Crap!" _I mentally hissed. "No, wait a moment!" I cried out desperately, putting my hands up in surrender, "Dude, don't attack me! I'm a human!"

"Huh?" the white-haired youth gave me a confused look, "Yeah, right! You reek of Youkai!"

"Yeah, I know, but I really am!" I argued, beginning to panic, "I-I'm not sure how this happened, but I really was a human not all that long ago! I swear it!"

"Keh! What a load of-"

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

**WHAM!**

What a relief! Kagome stomped out into the open, an angry look on her face, "Geez, Inuyasha! Ever think about asking nicely for once?!" Pausing in her tirade, the miko turned around to face me. Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-You're clothes!" she gasped, "Are you from-"

"Yeeeaaah." I replied with a wry grin, lightly scratching the back of my head with my now clawed hands, "Do you guys… think you could help me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I watched the small shard-hunting party's reaction while we all sat around the camp fire as I finished telling them my story. I'd left nothing out, from how in my world they were all characters from an anime, to the weird 'dog' happenings, to the dream, and finally to waking up here being turned into a Youkai. As expected, they were shocked.

"Wow." Kagome breathed, "That's incredible."

"If you don't mind my asking," Sango inquired, "What's anime?"

"Hehe… Don't worry about it, Sango." The miko told her.

"Hmm… This is truly fascinating." Miroku stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Shippo asked, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I think I have an idea…" the monk said after another moments thought before turning back to face me, "You said the Golden Inu you met claimed to be a spirit. Nothing lasts forever, and spirits are no exception. You see, even spirits fade eventually. And usually, when they do, they tend to pass on their lineage to another being. Looking at you now, it seems that by inheriting her essence, it has turned you into a full blooded Youkai. Probably a Golden Inu Youkai since she, herself was one."

"I don't know about the color or not, but she's definitely an Inu Youkai." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly as he stepped into the firelight, "I can smell it."

I sat there in silence I as continued to absorb the information I had just been fed. It seemed that my suspicions had been right.

"Miss." Miroku began suddenly, startling me out of my train of thought, "if you don't mind my asking, what is your name?"

I blinked in surprise as I realized that, with all the chaos, I'd completely forgotten to introduce myself._ "Aw, crap!" _I mentally wracked my brain for answers, _"What should my name be? I'm in Anime Japan Land now and Autumn doesn't sound Japanese at all. But it has to have something to do with Autumn. Akiko! It means autumn child! Yeah, Akiko will do…" _

"Miss?" The violet-eyed man inquired curiously.

"My name's Autumn. But you can call me Akiko." I replied, "It more or less means my name in Japanese. So, while I'm in this world, my name is Akiko."

"Akiko it is then." He smiled warmly at me, "Therefore, Miss Akiko, may I ask you a favor?"

I froze, _"Don't tell me he's actually gonna-"_

Before I could react, he was kneeling down in front of me and had taken my hands into his own. Irritably, I waited for the question that was bound to follow. Imagine my surprise when it never came. Instead, the monk acted as if he'd suddenly been frozen to the spot.

"Unbelievable!" He gasped, eyes wide with shock, "I can feel it! Your soul… It's still human!"

"What?!" I, along with the rest of the group, chorused at once.

"It's true!" Miroku told us, "For even though she's been transformed into a Youkai, her soul has remained human. Hmm…That would explain why her personality is still like that of a human's."

Removing my hands out of the lecherous monk's grasp I pressed them to my throbbing head. So much had happened in the last twelve hours that I wondered if my head just might explode any moment. "All right," I began weakly, "Now that we've more or less got that all sorted out, what now?" Surprisingly, it was Inuyasha who answered my question.

"The answer to that is obvious! You come with us!" the hanyou snapped, "Do you have any idea how rare and powerful full-blooded Inu females are? You wouldn't last three days out there on your own before some Youkai came and took you for himself, whether you liked it or not!"

"But, won't I be a burden?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not like you. I **just** became a Youkai! It's not like I can fight or anything."

"Feh! I'm half Inu. So, it won't be all that difficult for me to teach you." The white-haired male retorted gruffly.

All eyes, including my own, turned to look at him in a stunned silence. I was astonished, _"Did he just offer to teach me?"_

"O-Okay." I replied, still trying to get over the initial shock of things, "As long as you don't mind."

Inuyasha snorted softly before plopping down by the campfire, "Pfft! Whatever!"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that. :) I'm aware that quite a few of you thought that Sesshy would be the one to find her. Sorry, for any disappointment there, lol! But I promise that him and Autumn/Akiko will be meeting REALLY soon! Anyhoo... Please, PWEASE let me know what you thought in the reviews. :) I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as it's finished. So, please follow and favorite as well. See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	6. Chapter 6-Meeting the Sword Smith

**WAAAH! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here's the next chapter! Ugh, my computer crashed and little while ago so I've been doing a TON of file recovery lately. Hence, the reason this chapter is SOOO late. Once again, SOOOO sorry for that! *bows apologetically* Anyways, cake for my five most resent and AWESOME reviewers: MsWildLuck, Transformers' BABY, XxRoseandIvyxX, lilsakuraxxXX, and Sarudoshi! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, a HUGE thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story! Hope you all enjoy chapter 6!**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Inu – Dog**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Meeting the Sword Smith**

**Autumn/Akiko's P.O.V.**  
"Come on, Akiko! Wake up!"

I groaned softly as I felt Inuyasha prod me in the side, pulling me out of my peaceful slumber. "What?" I grumbled, sitting up and groggily rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Keh, what do you think?!" the hanyou snapped irritably, "It's time for training!"

_"Oh, yeah…" _I remembered as I dragged my butt off the ground, yawning as I moved into a standing position. It had been two weeks now since I'd first come to this world, and since then, Inuyasha had been training me relentlessly in multiple fields of combat from dawn till dusk. It had been quite a shocker when the usually impatient youth had stated that we were all going to stay here for a bit and temporarily postpone the jewel shard hunt while he trained me.

"Okay," Inuyasha began, snapping me out of my thoughts, "bring out your whip."

Another yawn escaped my being as I did as ordered. It had happened two days into my training when Inuyasha had been teaching me to control my Youki and I'd accidentally discovered my whip.

"Good." He stated calmly, "Now attack me with it."

_"Same old, same old." _I thought silently as I complied.

For the next several hours, my day continued as per what had become the norm during these last couple weeks. First, I practiced with my whip, second, would be hand-to-hand combat, and lastly would consist of sword-play. I was already pretty good at hand-to-hand fighting, having taken karate for several years. I also wasn't too shabby with a sword, my cousin, being a Japanese sword collector, having taught me various styles of the sword arts.

"Okay, we'll stop here." The white-haired youth called out as he drew our sparing to a close.

I blinked in surprise. Judging by the sun, it was only around noon, _"And he was stopping?!"_

"Let's go." He commanded only a moment later.

"Huh, what?!" I exclaimed, "Go where?"

"Feh, where do you think?" Inuyasha snapped, but continued upon seeing my still puzzled look, "To old man Totosai's!"

"Totosai's?" I repeated in shock before asking, "What do we need to go see him for?"

Golden eyes rolled dramatically as the hanyou gave me an irritated look, "To get you a weapon, duh!"

Several silent seconds passed before the information finally seeped into my thick head. _"Oh my gawd!" _I was sourly temped to scream, _"I-I'm gonna get a Youkai weapon!" _Excitement bubbled beneath my being as I galloped off after my current trainer. "Really?" I inquired, practically bursting with excitement.

"Yes!" the white-haired male growled in annoyance, "Now come on!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Totosai looked me up and down with an air of curious interest as Inuyasha and I walked into his old hermit's cave. "Well, well, Inuyasha, and just who might this young lady be?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"This is my new pack member, Akiko." Inuyasha replied calmly as he plopped himself down on the floor in a cross-legged position.

"Akiko, you say?" the old man asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Totosai." I smiled warmly at the elderly Youkai as I extended a hand in greeting. After all, this guy was going to be making me a weapon. So, it wouldn't hurt to make a good impression on him.

"Well, I'll be…" Totosai trailed off as he shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Akiko. If I'm not mistaken, you're a full-blooded Inu aren't you?"

I blinked briefly in slight surprise, but quickly answered his question, "Yes, I'm a golden Inu."

"I thought as much." The old sword-maker stated.

"Indeed." Said a familiar voice from somewhere around Inuyasha, "She's quite the rarity."

**SMACK!**

I smothered a small chuckle as Inuyasha slapped his hand onto his cheek. Pulling his hand away, the hanyou opened up his palm to reveal none other than Miyoga.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, ya little schemer!" Inuyasha accused in an annoyed growl as he glared down at the small flea.

"Now, now, no need to be harsh, Master Inuyasha!" the puny Youkai defended himself before asking, "But what brings you and your new pack member here anyways?"

"Oh, yeah." The white-haired youth blinked as he remembered the reason we were here for in the first place, "Akiko here needs a weapon, a sword preferably."

"A sword, you say?" Totosai inquired.

"Yeah, so how about it, old man?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving the scrawny Youkai a determined look, "Can you make a sword for her or do we need to go look somewhere else?"

**WHACK!**

"OUCH!" the hanyou exclaimed as I suddenly popped him on the head, "What the hell was that for, Akiko!?"

I twitched slightly as I gave the young male an irritated look. "You've got a lot to learn about asking favors, don't you?" I sighed wearily, "Besides, I'm the one who needs a sword so technically I should be the one asking him to make me one, not you."

"Cheh! Whatever…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Turning back to face the old sword-smith I allowed a sweet smile to grace my face. "You see," I began, "having really nowhere else to go, I decided to team up with Inuyasha and his group. So, naturally I'll be helping them in battle when I can. But to do that, I'll need a weapon. Having fought with swords before, I figured that that was my best option, and I heard that you were the best Youkai sword-smith around. Hence, the reason I am here is to request that you form a sword for me." Having summed up my story, I waited with baited breath for the elderly Youkai to either accept or refuse my request. It was all up to him.

"Hmm… Well, considering that YOU actually have the decency to ask politely, unlike some people," Totosai replied shooting a slight glare at the now fuming Inuyasha, "I don't see any harm in granting your request."

In all honesty, it took all my willpower not to stand up and do a happy dance right then and there. However, luckily I managed to contain myself for the most part. "Thank you." I grinned brightly, excitement bubbling from within my being.

"Don't mention it." The weathered old sword-maker brushed me off as he reached around and grabbed himself a pair of pliers, "Now, open up, would you?"

_"Oh crap!" _I mentally cursed, for I'd kind of forgotten about this part. _"Heh! Maybe he should have taken up a part time job as a dentist." _I mused sarcastically as I opened my mouth.

"Hmph! It's gonna hurt, ya know." Inuyasha mumbled as he rested his chin in his hand.

**YANK!**

"Ouch, damnit." I yelped as one of my fore-front fangs were yanked out, "That really did hurt!"

"Keh!" my hanyou friend snorted with amusement, "Told ya so!"

My green eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as I sent him a glare, "Oh, shut-up!"

* * *

**Alrighty! *wipes sweat off forehead* I finally re-found and got this chapter posted! Hip, hip, HOORAY! XD Sorry there was no Sesshomaru in this chapter. Boo... But I promise he'll be back in the next chapter! :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter six. So, please, please, PLEASE review! *begs on hands and knees* You guys/girls reviews mean the WORLD to me! After all, the more reviews, the faster I'll get the next chapter up! IT'S ALL ABOUT INSPIRATION! XD Oh, and please follow and favorite as well! See ya'all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	7. Chapter 7-Blood Rage

***sighs* Once again, sorry for the long wait everyone. *bows apologetically* But ON TOP of some SERIOUS writer's block, I've also had a whole shit load of damn homework to do lately. Ugh! Let me tell you, government homework sucks, BLEH! Anyways, thank you all SO much for being patient. So, let's give some cake out in thanks to all my AWESOME followers, favoriters, and reviewers, as well as the most recent eight people who have reviewed this story: MsWildLuck, Poland-chans storyland, Transformers' BABY, lilsakuraxxXX, poisedrose, Guest, Roses Moon, and Gotta Have My Choco! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 7!**

**Terms to know…  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Inu – Dog  
Kappa – Toad**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Blood Rage**

**Autumn/Akiko's P.O.V.  
**"Alrighty then, now that I've got your fang, just give me say…" Totosai paused thoughtfully, "three days and I'll have you the best sword you could possibly come across."

"Thank you, Master Totosai." I replied with honest gratefulness.

"Cheh! Come on, Akiko!" Inuyasha huffed as he moved into a standing position, "Our business here is done. So, let's go."

"Right." I grinned as I followed him out of the hermit blacksmith's cave, pausing only briefly to shout back, "We'll be back in three days." Before departing.

"Keh… I'm surprised the old geezer was so willing." The hanyou grumbled once we were out of earshot.

"That's because I had the two-bit worth of sense to ask nicely, Inuyasha." I raised a fine eyebrow at the irritated male, "You might try it sometime."

The golden-eyed youth gave me an annoyed look. "Yeah… Whatever!" he mumbled.

I smiled knowingly at the hanyou and was about to begin a bout of merciless teasing when a tangy scent wafted into my nose, stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it now, Akiko?" Inuyasha snapped as he too stopped while sending me a glare.

"I think I smell… Blood." I replied unsurely, still not used to having such a sensitive sense of smell.

Golden eyes widened as he too took a whiff of air. "That's Shippo's blood!" he exclaimed in shock, causing me to turn and give him a horrified look. "Let's go!" the white-haired youth shouted, and I couldn't have agreed more as I took off after him at a run.

With the two of us using our Youkai speed, it wasn't very long before we came upon the scene. Sango and Miroku were battling some kind of huge, three-headed bear Youkai while Kagome sat a little ways off holding the small form of Shippo cradled in her arms.

I froze.

The scent of Shippo's blood hit me full force.

The blood of a defenseless.

The blood of a _child_!

…

My vision went red.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.  
**My movements were languid as I led my small pack through the woods, my mind deep in thought.

Naraku had vanished.

Naraku's _heart_ had vanished.

This was just as much of a vast problem as it was annoying. Absentmindedly, my mind flickered back to just the other evening when the vermin's incarnation, Kagura, have offered herself to me as a rutting partner for the night. I snorted with disgust at the memory.

It wasn't as if I had been unaware of the wind sorceress's attraction to me. In truth, I would have been surprised if she hadn't been interested. Never once in my long life had I met a female Youkai who hadn't offered herself up to me as a mate candidate or at least a rutting partner. Considering just who and what I was, it was to be expected. However, my standards had been set, and I only had one interest when it came to finding a mate.

And that was a female Inu.

A _pureblooded_ female Inu.

The plan once I (finally) found one was quite simple. I would introduce myself, stake my claim, court her, and then mate her. If another male was interested, which there no doubt would be considering how rare Inu females were, I would simply kill him. No other being alive would be allowed to touch what belonged to me, especially when it came down to my mate.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's tentative voice broke into my silent musings.

"What is it, Jaken?" I replied stoically.

My small subordinate jumped slightly at the sound of my voice, no doubt surprised that I'd even bothered to answer him in the first place. "I-I was just wondering h-how long Milord intended to continue a-aimlessly wonder a-a-around i-in search of N-Naraku." Jaken stuttered nervously.

A deep scowl crossed my face as I paused to pin the indignant little creature with a scathing glare, taking great pleasure as the fool shrieked in fear before falling to the ground bowing out profuse apologies to my person.

However… that wasn't enough.

**BONK!**

Feeling satisfied after having left a considerably large lump on the Kappa's head, I turned to continue on my **well**-**directed** way. It was then that I briefly caught the scent of Inuyasha and his pack, for it seemed they were in the vicinity.

_"Though it is of no matter." _I thought indifferently as I continued walking.

Suddenly, I raised my head as another new whiff of scent caught my immediate attention. My eyes widened with a rare display of open emotion that could be considered as shock, for the scent was unmistakable.

It was belonging to a female Inu!

* * *

**Autumn/Akiko's P.O.V.  
**I could feel nothing but pure, unaltered rage as I charged without thinking towards the monster that had dared to hurt Shippo. Everything around me was red. My adrenaline was so high that I hardly even felt it as my claws shredded the creature into a blooded and mangled mess. So, furious was I that I didn't even question the fact on how the three-headed bear was suddenly about the same size as myself.

It took what I'm guessing to be about five minutes of maiming the thing before my fury finally began to fade. Slowly, the red began to bleed from my vision as I came back to my senses. It was only then that I realized that I'd transformed. **"Holy crap!"** I screamed, or at least I tried to. My voice came out as a loud bark as I fell back on my big, round, doggy butt.

Inuyasha was looking at me with a look of utter shock, his golden eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at me in my transformed state.

I turned my accusing glare onto the hanyou standing below. **"How do I transform back?!" **I cried out desperately in Inu.

**"Don't ask me!" **Inuyasha responded in the same language, **"I'm a hanyou, you idiot! I have no idea how to shape-shift!"**

My eyes widened in panic, _"Oh my… What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Idiot, of COURSE Inuyasha wouldn't know how to shape-shift! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Crap, this is bad…" _**"Wait!" **I barked out suddenly, **"What about your brother? He's a full-blooded Inu! He ought to know how to shape-shift!"**

Not surprisingly, my idea was instantly rejected. **"Don't be stupid, Akiko!" **the white haired-youth snapped furiously, **"There's no way in hell Sesshomaru would bother helping anyone unless it be out of personal interest!"**

Growling deep in my throat, I rolled my eyes up into my big dog head. **"You got a better idea, Genius?!" **I hissed in response.

_PAUSE…_

Inuyasha seemed to go deep into thought, hopefully pondering my suggestion. It looked as if he was just about to reply when a deep, smooth voice spoke up; surprising the both of us.

"It seems you have found a very interesting new companion, Little Brother."

* * *

**Weeell? What did ya think? :D Personally, I really enjoyed typing up this chapter. It was a lot of fun. Anyways, please, PLEASE tell me what you guys/girls thought of it in the reviews! You have NO IDEA how excited I was to get eight reviews on the last chapter! You people are doing an AWESOME job so pleeeaaase keep up the good work, and I promise that I'll keep writing. :D Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**NEW STORY!  
Welcome to Pandora Academy - Pandora Hearts - Jack Bezarius X OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	8. Chapter 8-White Meets Gold

**Tadaa! *opens curtain* Well, here's your new chapter! But first a HUGE thank you and cookies to my twelve AWESOME and most recent reviewers: RosesMoon, MsWildLuck, Enlightened Tenshi, Gotta Have My Choco, Valerie Michaelis, poisedrose, Blackenflames, E-man-dy-S, DrAmALoVeR98, satuross, ladybookwyrm, and ashthetyto! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! *squees as I glomp hug you all* Ahem! *coughs* Also, a big thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! Anyways, hope you all enjoy chapter 8! :D**

**Terms to know…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Youkai – Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Inu – Dog  
Kitsune – Fox**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, NOR the Inuyasha characters. I only own my main OC Autumn/Akiko, any other OCs created along the way, and any part of the plot NOT a part of the Inuyasha anime or manga. This fanfic, however, is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-White Meets Gold**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**  
My golden eyes took in the scene before me with keen interest. One would have had to be a blind fool to miss the magnificent full-blooded female Inu standing in the middle of the clearing. She was a beautiful dark gold, while the tip of her tail, ears, and paws were midnight blue; the same as the pair of magenta stripes adorning her cheeks.

Turning my head slightly, I spotted the kitsune kit that was a part of my half-brother's pack. He was currently lying cradled in the miko's arms as she treated a long gash running across his arm. The scent of his blood filled my nostrils. _"Hn… So, that is what set the female off." _I observed, _"The scent of a pup's blood must have set off her maternal instincts."_

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled, resting his clawed hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga, "what the hell are you doing here?!"

Drawing my gaze back to the two in front of me, I sent my younger brother a venomous glare before moving my eyes up to take in the female currently standing behind him. While the hanyou's aura was currently filled with nothing but hostility, she observed me an air of calm curiosity. _"She is young." _I noted, for I could tell by her scent that she'd just barely left her pup years behind, _"Perfect. Being a powerful, young, and inexperienced female, what she needed now was a powerful, older, and more experienced male as a mate."_

"Answer me, Sesshomaru!" the hanyou demanded angrily.

My golden eyes snapped back to pin the fool with my glare. I was about to put the wretch in his place but, surprisingly, the female beat me to it.

**"IDIOT!" **she snarled in Inu, **"Don't you DARE chase away the only person who can possibly help me shape-shift back into my normal form!"**

I blinked briefly, managing to contain my surprise. Now I understood! So, this was her first time transforming into her true form. It shouldn't be surprising really, seeing as she was so young.

**"Akiko, don't be an idiot!"** Inuyasha snapped at the female, whose name I quickly noted, **"There's no way in hell Sesshomaru's gonna-"**

"SILENCE, INUYASHA!" I snarled to the disrespectful hanyou as I approached the duo.

"Say what?!" he hissed as he spun to face me, beginning to draw his demonic blade, "You wanna-"

**SPLAT!**

I barely managed to stifle a smirk as the Golden Inu promptly stepped on him, successfully silencing his outburst. Seeing that she'd accomplished her mission of silencing the nuisance, her attention turned back to me, **"Could you… help me shape-shift back? I mean, you're a full-blooded Inu, so you DO know how, right?"**

**"Hn."** I replied calmly, deciding to ignore the slight feeling of insult and allowing my normally cold aura to turn a bit more inviting, so as to ease some of the female's nervousness. Seeing that I had her full attention, I continued. "**Focus your mind on the form you held before."** I instructed her, "**Imagine yourself turning back into your previous form."**

The young Inu nodded, before closing her eyes in concentration. I could feel her Youki pulse with power as she focused on her task at hand. Only moments later, there was a bright flash of light, and she had regained a more-or-less human appearance.

There was only one problem.

Having clearly made a very sudden and probably unplanned transformation, not to mention her obvious lack in controlling her Youki, she did not possess the means to re-assemble her shredded clothing. Meaning she was now sitting on the ground…

Completely _naked_.

"HOLY SHIT!" the female's sputtering screech upon realizing her state of undress was ear-splitting before she turned her fuming green gaze upon the three males, including myself, who were taking in the sight, "TURN AROUND!"

Quickly, we all did so. The monk and my young half-brother blushing red with embarrassment, while I, on the other hand, found myself feeling rather pleased. For, even though I'd only gotten a brief look at the female, it was plenty long enough for my mind to forever hold the image and come to the solid fact that she was highly attractive. Then again…

I paused.

As for the attractive image, I found that I most certainly wasn't the only one holding it my mind. Using my extra sensitive Youkai senses to pick it up, I could almost hear the lecherous thoughts floating around in the monk's head.

Needless to say my so called 'pleased feeling' was rather short lived.

* * *

**Autumn/Akiko's P.O.V.  
**_"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, OH MY GAWD!" _Seriously, words couldn't even BEGIN to describe how utterly mortified I was at that moment. I mean, come on! I was NAKED for Kami's sake and EVERY SINGLE male here had seen me as such! "Kagome!" my voice was pleading as I turned to the midnight-haired miko, "Please, PLEASE tell me you have something for me to wear in that over-sized back pack of yours!"

"Oh! Umm… Yeah!" Kagome stuttered in surprise, finally blinking herself out of her temporary shell-shock. Sitting her heavy pack down, half of her body momentarily vanished before she reappeared holding an ordinary powder blue sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Here you go, Akiko." She smiled sympathetically as she handed them to me.

Sighing with relief, I gave the girl a grateful look before slipping into the apparel, positively relishing in the feeling of clothing covering my bare flesh again. Coughing slightly, I forced the blush to recede from my cheeks as I turned to the three men who still had their backs to me, "You can look now."

Inuyasha turned around slowly, a deep blush still painting his cheeks. Miroku, on the other hand, no longer seemed bothered and had a big lecherous grin on his face. And Sesshomaru…

Ever so slowly, the Daiyoukai turned around wearing his usual indifferent expression.

_PAUSE…_

Okaaay… I take that back.

_Almost_ wearing his usual indifferent expression is more like, for there was a strange emotion simmering in the depth of those molten gold eyes of his.

_ANOTHER PAUSE…_

And I'll be forever damned but he was looking _straight_ at _me_! Almost instantly, I found the blush that had just recently receded trying desperately to re-make its stupid presence known on my face. But come on, who could blame me!?

Sesshomaru was freaking gorgeous!

Okay, I know I said before that that wasn't the main reason I liked him in the anime, but I also mentioned that the fact of him being a drop dead beauty hadn't exactly escaped my notice. And if you thought he was hot in the anime, then he was effing smexy in person!

_"Oh dear Kami, did I actually just use that stupid ass word?" _the urge to face palm was almost over whelming, _"Seriously, girl!? Smexy!? Dear Kami, now I know I've lost it…"_

**_"Yes, well, before you go spacing off there," _**a voice suddenly spoke up in my head, **_"I'm afraid you currently owe Mr. Smexy over there a thank you for the advice he gave you earlier."_**

_"What the… Who the hell are you!?" _I mentally shrieked.

The voice, which sounded suspiciously familiar, let out a sigh, **_"You hit me with a car, Young One. Does that ring a bell?"_**

_"Say wha-" _Oh dear Kami! It was the Golden Inu spirit! But wait, _"What are you doing in my head!? I thought you disappeared!"_

**_"Apparently, not quite yet." _**She chuckled, **_"For it seems that by transforming into your true form that you've summoned back a sliver of my spirit. So, it seems I'll be accompanying you for a bit. Now, about that thank you?"_**

_"Oh." _I muttered back a bit sheepishly, before focusing my attention back on the Western Lord who was _still_ staring at me.

**_"Make sure to dip your head slightly when you approach him." _**The spirit ordered me, **_"It's a sign of respect among our kind."_**

_"Uh… Okay?" _I responded a bit unsure. Approaching the Daiyoukai carefully, I dipped my head slightly in respect just as my inner voice told me to do. "Thank you for your help, Lord Sesshomaru." I spoke out calmly, using my ever famous country stubbornness to force down the blush which was positively determined to dust my cheeks, "I really appreciate it."

A fine eyebrow raised itself delicately as he seemed to study my person. For a split second, I could've sworn I saw a tiny smirk flit across his face before a deep, "Hn." rumbled from his throat and he turned around and silently left.

_"Well, that was just… weird." _I murmured silently in my mind.

My new inner voice held a speculative tone in her voice and I could almost see her narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the Daiyoukai's retreating form, **_"Maybe… And maybe not."_**

* * *

**Whoot! *grins* Well, there's the next chapter for ya! What did you think? Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me! You guys/girls have been doing an AWESOME job so far, so my level of inspiration has been on like cloud nine! Oh, and on a side not, just because Sesshy is already interested in Akiko doesn't mean he's developed actual 'feelings' for her yet. I like to take relationship developments slow, so you don't have to worry about the romance part being rushed. Anyways, please follow and favorite this story if you're enjoying it. See you all in the next chapter!**

**NEW STORY!  
Silver and Gray, Foxes and Jays - Yu Yu Hakusho - Kurama/Yoko X OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
